Stupidly lovely:
by Stencil
Summary: apperantly there aren't enought YUKIXKYO fics here, so i wrote one. and i will do it again if needed, just feed me ideas. short. not my best work, but my first FB fic


A/N: you could run into some ooc but keep in mind that it was 1 am when I wrote this.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
D.a.r.: I own them all, that's right, you heard me. I own THEM  
  
Psychiatrist: I think I see the problem.  
  
. baka-stupid  
  
neko-cat  
  
k'so-damn  
  
nezumi- mouse/rat  
  
hai-yes  
  
oi-hey  
  
:.Stupidly lovely.:  
  
Refreshing evening breeze was playing with Kyo's hair. Eyes closed. Listening to a slightest sound in the room under him. The room was empty so, of course, there was none, but some habits are unbreakable. Kyo couldn't remember for how long he's been keeping this up. Every evening on the roof, watching the sunset while waiting for the mouse to come back from his garden. Just to steal a glance, for a mere second to see his face without looking suspicious. All the fights, longing for his touch. Being so close, but too afraid to say what heart sings when faces him. Red, purple and yellow hues spilling along the horizon. Kyo sat up, drew his knees closer and leaned on them for support. 'K'so nezumi. Where are you?' neko's eyes darted from one side of the house to another.  
  
It was getting dark and first stars could already be seen on one side of the sky. Yuki was still in his garden. 'Not much work done today' he thought looking at the neatly planted rows of leek and strawberries. Today was even worse than any day before, he couldn't concentrate on anything other then the cat on the roof. Everyday Yuki has been coming here to look at Kyo without being noticed. The trees allowed the perfect view and cover. 'Baka neko' tears stung the back of his eyes, remembering the reoccurring fights and all that is said during them. 'How can you hurt me so much.' Yuki blinked back the tears, as he got up and started to walk home slowly. Everyday he seemed to have less and less energy, but a prince had to act like a prince even when the only thing he wanted to do was to curl into a little ball and cry his royal heart out.  
  
~~3 days later~~  
  
"Oi, Yuki" Shigure's head popped out from behind the door into Yuki's room. Yuki looked up from his textbook looking quizzically and the dog. "I'm taking Tohru to some festival today, we won't be back till tomorrow evening**. There's plenty of food in the refrigerator, and I'm counting on you not to destroy my house again." Yuki was so tired that the only thing he managed at the moment was "Hai".  
  
~~in a couple of hours~~  
  
Yuki was walking around the house like a ghost trying to avoid Kyo at any cost. He even pretended not to hear when Kyo called him a rat on multiple occasions, even though it hurt. Kyo noticed it and was looking for any kind of interaction, just had to remember to stay in character no matter how hard it was. Next time Kyo spotted Yuki in the living room. "Oi, nezumi, scared of staying the night alone with a cat in the house?" Yuki tried to leave but the neko blocked the exit. "No dog to protect you tonight" 'like he ever needed it' thought Kyo to himself. "or even Tohru, you can't even face me right now."  
  
"Why won't you Shut up!" Yuki knew any more of that and he wouldn't be able hold back the tears. "I can't!" Yuki glared at him ".it's the only way you'll talk to me." Kyo wasn't looking at the mouse anymore. Violet orbs never leaving his face and Kyo could feel it. "I." Yuki started before the redhead met his gaze, "Don't. I don't want to know." Kyo turned to leave and was almost out the door when a hand grabbed him by the wrist. The cat stopped but did not turn. "Don't turn your back on me, bake neko." Kyo was about to yell something back, but when he turned something soft and warm met his lips.  
  
"baka neko" Yuki nuzzled Kyo's neck. "k'so nezumi" Kyo hugged and smiled at his new pet mouse.  
  
A/N: ** I know it's ooc for Yuki or Kyo to let Tohru go anywhere alone with Shigure. And what kind of festival lasts for 2 days? My kind, so bare with me. ~d.a.r. 


End file.
